deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicole Watterson VS. Garnet
Description Get ready for the most punch-happy Moms in CN history to duke it out! Interlude Wiz: Guardians. The Parent. The one who protects their children until the last breath. Boomstick: Especially if it's these two! No, seriously, hurt the kid they protect, 99.99% you are going to die. Wiz: Nicole Watterson, the Breadwinner of the Watterson Family. Boomstick: And Garnet, the New Leader of the Crystal Gems. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Nicole Watterson Wiz: Nicole was born to Mr. and Mrs. Senticourt, under harsh circumstances. Boomstick: Yeah, they had her life planned from the start. From when she'll finish collage, win a karate tournament, to marrying a Doctor. Even the time she'll accomplish said things! Wiz: She followed these things sadly, until the day she met Richard Watterson. After being told to follow her own ideals, Nicole followed the words. Boomstick: The wise words from the not-so wise rabbit, led to her getting a better life. She married Richard, made kids, and got a job at the Rainbow Factory! Wiz: However, do not mistake this for her losing her touch. Boomstick: Let's start with minimal stuff, her weapons! Wiz: Nicole can summon an invisible car to drive, and run over foes. Boomstick: She even has a paintball gun! It...is just a paintball gun. Wiz: But what truly matters is her powers and abilities. Boomstick: By simply pissing her off, Nicole can transform into a red-demon thing that can eat people, or a giant hulking version of herself! Wiz: She can preform something similiar to a Penance Stare, but it instead reduces her victims into a horrified state. It can melt marshmallows, and produce a shockwave powerful enough to send cans flying, and potentially people. Boomstick: She can also shoot a Kamehameha! Wiz: And most importantly, she can go feral, giving her enhanced strength, extreme tolerance to pain, enhanced speed, heat vision, claws, and increases her anger stare. Boomstick: Nicole is strong to beat up a T-Rex, bend metal and lift an iron door open. Wiz: She even takes out a Bowser-like creature, as a child, and defeated zyuki Yoshida in battle, despite Yuki having more training. Boomstick: Nicole can take being tazed, and survived three obese men tackling her to the ground, which would most likely be 750 pounds of force. Wiz: She survived four to five TV falling onto her, and can move faster than the speed of sound. Boomstick: She is also completely agile and athletic, and skilled in karate. Oh, and she can generate flames! Wiz: It doesn't help that Nicole is very resourceful and inventive, and will refuse to lose. But that can link to her bigger weaknesses. Boomstick: Sure, her drive to win is impressive, but she ain't gonna get far with just running in swingin' her fists. Doesn't help that she suffers emotional stress. Wiz: And her family life prevents his from any chances of training, and while her anger is her trump card, a clever and calm enough opponent can, let's say...lead her to a trap. Boomstick: But still...that's going to be hard to do. Nicole: Angry doesn't begin to COVER IT! Garnet Wiz: Sapphire originates from the Gem homeworld, a gem whose ability to foretell future events made her of use to Blue Diamond. Boomstick: But when Sapphire found Rose Quartz and her would be injured, and possibly killed, she, alongside a few, tried to prevent the capture. This resulted in death, alongside a trio of bodyguards known as Rubies. Wiz: But the surviving Ruby intervened and caused them to fuse into a single being, an act that saved Sapphire from Pearl's blade yet condemned Ruby as the fusion of different Gem types is forbidden among their kind. Boomstick: So they decided to take a permanent vacation on Earth, and they became a Crystal Gem, fighting off monster to Earth, and taking care of dead Rose's son, Steven Universe. Wiz: Garnet is the strongest of the Crystal Gems, as her punches can create shockwaves, caused a crater by slamming Amethyst into the ground, and flipped a wrestling ring with a single punch. Boomstick: She can match Jasper in physical strength, sent Amethyst flying with a palm strike, casually throws giant rocks, and her punches crack the floor easily! Wiz: With a single kick, she knocked over a large pillar, lifted a falling car, threw Amethyst at a giant eye in the sky, and When her punch collided with an attack of equal strength, it left a giant imprint in the ground under her. Boomstick: Garnet held back Jasper's Comet Charge, which can plow through the floor of a Gem warship Poofed Peridot, who has survived being crushed by boulders and falling off cliffs, with one punch! One Punch Gem! Wiz: Garnet casually reacted to a bolt of lightning, dodged a barrage of spikes flying at her, and can throw hundreds of punches in seconds. Boomstick: Garnet didn't react to getting hit multiple times by a baseball bat, tanked getting crushed by falling rocks, gotv right back up after being punched through several layers of rocks, and took hits from Jasper! Wiz: She can swim in lava with ease, and got back up after being crushed by a building. Boomstick: She also can't get tired, doesn't need to eat, drink, or sleepm and can't die from aging or food poisoning. She's pretty much immortal. Wiz: But her biggest weapon isher gems. They are the source of power of all Gems, and Garnet's are located in the palms of her hands. They take the form of Gauntlets, and has two due to being a fusion. Boomstick: Speaking of those Gauntlets, they are Garnet's main weapons, summoned by channeling the powers of the universe through her gems! Thet enhance the strength of her punches and are seemingly unbreakable! Wiz: They can be fired off like rockets, and after an upgrade from Bismuth, they now have spikes on the knuckles. Boomstick: And if she charges power into them, the gauntlets become gigantic! But it slows her down... Wiz: But those are not her only abilities. Garnet can Shapeshift, due to her body not being her actual form, letting her manipulate it however she wants. Boomstick: Garnet can generate and manipulate electricity, and can release electromagnetic pulses from her body! Wiz: She also has heat resistance, and her biggest ability, Future Vision. Boomstick: With that third eye, Garnet can see multiple outcomes and possibilities! But doesn't always show the exact outcome and sometimes the outcomes can be fucking ridiculous. Wiz: Garnet is impressive, She can stay fused for years, when most fusions come apart after a couple of hours. Boomstick: She participated in the war between the Homeworld Gems and the Crystal Gems, can walk on the ocean floor without issues, defeated a living island with the other Crystal Gems, and punched a Gem monster so hard the mountain they were in began to collapse! Wiz: But Garnet isn't invincible. If she takes too much damage, she will retreat back to her gems to regenerate, and when healed, revert her to the much weaker Ruby and Sapphire. Plus, if her fusion becomes ubstable, she will break apart, becoming Ruby and Sapphire. And if her gems are shattered, Garnet WILL DIE. Boomstick: But in the end, Garnet is one hell of a girl! Garnet: You gotta lot of nerve taking refuge here. Of all places! And I don't know what you get from attacking humans in your dead-beat escape pod. And if you think you're safe here, well I got neww for you. You lost! Now! Stay off my planet! Fight Location: The Burning Room Garnet looked at the bubbles above. None were missing, nor popped. "Good. Everything seems to be in order." She began to walk out of the room... When suddenly a blue cat and a fish with legs ran into the room and hid behind a piece of debris. "What the?" Garnet said before going over to question them. "What are you doing here?" "WE'RE HIDING FROM OUR MOM BECAUSE HE GOT HER ANGRY PLEASE DON'T TELL HER WE'RE HERE!" Gumball said, fear in his tone. Garnet was about to question, until Nicole Watterson ran in. "KIDS! YOU TWO BETTER SHOW YOURSELVES!" She roared, as Garnet looked at her. "I'll talk to her to calm her down." "No! She'll obliterate you!" Darwin whispered, but Garnet was on the move already." "Miss, what seems to be the issue?" Garnet questioned. "I don't know, maybe my kids caused a scene at a restaurant and I need to teach them a lesson." Nicole calmly said, but she was clearly shaking with rage. "What do they look like?" "A blue cat with a sweater and two legged fish." "...I did see them. They came in here." Gumball and Darwin did a stealth escape the moment Garnet said those words. "And I believed they were scared of you." Garnet said, now with a slightly unimpressed tone. "So?" "A parent shouldn't scare their children." Garnet lectured, but Nicole mistake it for a taunt. "...Are you saying I'm a bad mother?!" She yelled, but Garnet remained stoic as usual. "No, what I'm saying is that you should not make the, fearful. A parent should know to keep calm." Nicole, believing Garnet was insulting her rather than giving advice, punched her. However, the fusion only went five inches. "So if you want to do this..." Garnet muttered as she summoned her gauntlets. "...then so be it." FIGHT!!! Nicole, using her superior moving speed, ran around Garnet. Garnet kept her focus, and when Nicole got close to deliver a kick to the back of Garnet's head, the gem fusion hits her higher into the air. "Wha-" Nicole couldn't process what happened, as Garnet proceeded to grab her and slam her into the floor, and kick her away. "Okay...that caught me off guard for once-" Garnet didn't let Nicole finish and proceeded to punch her at a rapid pace, hundreds of punches in seconds, before delivering an uppercut. To finish the combo, Garnet slammed Nicole's face into the wall, punched her, and kicked her across the room. Nicole slid across the room, before seeing both of Garnet's Gauntlet's flying towards her. Quickly reacting, she rolls underneath it, and dodges Garnet attempt to punch her at the same time. Taking her chance, Nicole delivers a painful beatdown and bicycle kicks Garnet away, but the gem fusion simply rose back up. Garnet looked at Nicole, who was running towards her, and released an electromagnetic pulse towards Nicole. "Whoa!" Nicole quickly leaped over the pulse, then glared at Garnet. "You're in SO MUCH TROUBLE!" She pulled out the Paintball Gun and start firing. Garnet didn't react to the paintballs hitting her, and kicked the Paintball Gun out of Nicole's hands and crushed it in her hand, before delivering a right hook that caused Nicole's teeth to fly out. Now just pissed, Nicole turned into a hulking version of herself and grabbed Garnet, clenched her tightly and trashed her around, before chucking her away. She then proceeded to blast Garnet with a Kamehameha... ...but the fusion was still alive. "Not bad for an earthling." Nicole, growling, began to glare and cover the Garnet in flames, but it didn't do much, and Garnet hit her with a flying kick, sending Nicole flying out of the room. "Humph. That should be it." Garnet said to herself, until Nicole came back with an INVISIBLE CAR. "I got you now!" Nicole yelled as she hit Garnet, but it didn't do much, as Garnet, after being hit, began to hold the Invisible Car back, before punching it hard enough it exploded and sent Nicole flying out. "Now, I believe you should just forfeit." Garnet said as Nicole struggled to rise up. But once she did, she turned into a demon and began to try and eat Garnet...keyword try, because she was unable to even touch her. "Go ahead and try and hit me, if your able." Garnet said as Nicole constantly tried to catch her, before getting in close and making her gauntlets much bigger and delivering a series of painful strikes, that ended with punching Nicole into the ground hard enough that it left a crater. "There. That should do it." Garnet said, but then Nicole rose up once more...and looked slightly feral, and ran at her. At this point, Garnet's Future Vision kicked in. Nicole grabs Garnet by the chest (no lesbian) and does her equivalent of the penance stare, and causing the fusion to become unstable. When Ruby and Sapphire reverted back to each other, Nicole ferociously mangled them until they retreated into their gems, and Nicole stomped on the gems,shattering them. After that vision, Garnet saw Nicole, and the cat grabbed her. She WAS going to do her version of the penance stare... ...but Garnet cut it short, by punching her hard enough that her chest felt like it was going to explode. Nicole flew through the air, and Garnet delivered one last punch that sent her down into the lava pit, submerging Nicole in the hot magma that soon killed her after a few attempts to get out. Garnet looked at Nicole's skeleton sink in, never to be seen again, as she turned and walked away. "I was just stronger than you." Results Boomstick: Elmore ain't gonna believe that. Wiz: While Nicole was faster in movement, and her toon force was strong, Garnet had every other category. Boomstick: Nicole can take down a full grown T-Rex. Impressive...but Garnet caused a mountain to fall to pieces by punching something much smaller! Wiz: Nicole may move faster than Garnet, but Garnet still had reaction speed to keep up, as she reacted to bolt of lightning. Boomstick: Even in durability! Nicole may handle being crushed by three obese men, but Garnet walked on the ocean floor like it was nothing! Wiz: And Garnet was superior in experience, while Nicole may have trained for years, Garnet had fought for thousands of more years. Boomstick: The one thing Garnet would have trouble with is Nicole's anger stare, which could make the fusion unstable. But Future Vision fixes that. Wiz: And her numerous abilities were all too much for Nicole to handle. Boomstick: Looks like Nicole's fate was set in stone. Wiz: The Winner is Garnet. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! A TV is static, before it glows blue...Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:BloodySoda Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card